The New School
by Amie96
Summary: A marine brat arrives at another new school, thinking that it will be the same as any other. A crazy, weird group of friends who are all very different to one another and an outstandingly beautiful red head that could capture the heart of the new girl. T for now. Note the rating will change in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**The New School**

**Hey, this is an idea I had and I love the thought of Addison and Arizona together, so please review and tell me what you think.**

_Chapter 1_

I sat in the front office, twisting my dead brother's dog tags in my hand as they hung around my neck. I always hated this part, starting a new school, I think I would rather unpack boxes than start making friends and enemies. There is always one group in the school that would make fun of my name, saying it is a state, but I learnt to accept it. Arizona, not many people call their children that. My school bag lay lifeless at my feet, feeling as light as a feather, until I get all my books, nearly breaking my shoulders.

When someone has a name, some people would say they look like they are, for example a Joseph or a John. Not many people say that about me and being an Arizona. But not many people are called Arizona. I have long blond hair and really blue eyes. I have a very toned stomach, arms and legs due to my dad waking me up every morning to do my routine workout. Pull ups, sit ups, push ups and going for a mile run before school. I am average height and very healthy weight for my age due to my father strict diet. But I always sneak doughnuts and other sugary foods, because I am a huge kid inside.

"Arizona Robbins," I hear being called from a man, I raise my head and he introduced himself as Mr Webber, the principle. I was hoping I don't have to spend too much time in his office. With the name Arizona, I learnt to play dirty in the playground but before my brother, Timothy could leave to join the army, he made sure I knew how to defend myself.

I stood up and shook his hand, I was getting used to this, but one thing was different, Timothy wasn't here, to wish me luck and give me a lift to school. As I entered his office, he said, "Please, sit down." I sat down without saying a word. I wasn't shy, I just had issues with authority. Mr Webber told me the basic school rules, no bullying, no having any inappropriate objects on school property, no smoking etc.

He told me to go to the front desk and get my timetable, small map of the school and list of activities that they had to offer. As I approached the front desk, there was a boy there, he hand blond hear and blue eyes. He was tall and muscular with a cocky grin on his face. I asked the old woman at the front desk for my timetable, as she was getting it she dropped folders all over the floor. "Can we say retirement," I heard the boy say. Being brought up an army brat, I knew how to respect my elders.

I looked at the timetable after I received it from the shaky hands of the old lady. The old woman said, "Have a lovely day, dear."

I replied "Thanks." She was a nice woman. I looked at Monday, period 1 on the timetable. Awesome, I thought to myself, higher chemistry with Mrs Bailey, lab 1. I looked at the map, searching for lab 1 on it when the boy stepped into my space, snatching the timetable out of my hand, he spoke, "I have this class too now, I'll take you to the room after registration with," He trailed off looking for the name, "Mr Burke, I have him aswell." I looked at him weirdly and I think he picked up on it, "Mark Sloan." He held out his hand and I shook it, I was surprised with the formality.

"Arizona Robbins," I replied. He didn't seem to care about the name and just nodded.

As we walked down the hall he spoke again, "We don't have lockers, they were taken away last year, apparently there wasn't enough room for them anymore." He said this sighing loudly, obviously disappointed with them gone.

As Mark and I talked about pointless stuff we were interrupted by a tall, beautiful Latina girl. She gave us a megawatt smile and said to Mark, "Hey babe, I missed you." She gave him a hug then turned to me and said, "Callie Torres, Mark's girlfriend."

I thought she was implying that I wanted Mark but I brushed it off and replied, giving her a famous Robbins smile, "Arizona Robbins. Nice to meet you Callie."

"Yea Blondie here is new, thought I would take her to class. Have you seen Red yet? She was pretty upset over the break up?"

"Yea she is fine. She was actually planning on dumping them first."

Callie then decided to be friendly, I think she caught me checking out the girl bent over, "So um, Arizona, it's an interesting name." She left it hanging in the air, hoping for an explanation.

So I explained, "Yea, most people think I was named after the state, but I was actually named after the USS Arizona. My grandfather served on the Arizona when the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbour. He saved nineteen men's lives before he drowned. My father named me in honour of my grandfather." I gave her another of my famous dimpled smiles, happy she didn't say about being named after the state.

Mark then ran off with his friends, jumping on the back of a handsome dark haired guy. Callie was shaking her head when I said, "What about you?"

"What about me what? She looked at me curiously.

"Your name is interesting."

"Oh, yeah, I suppose, it is short for Calliope." I saw her cringe when she mentioned her full name.

"Calliope," I tested, "It is a beautiful name. Calliope is said to be Homer's muse and it means beautiful voice."

She smiled at me, "I didn't know that, I was named after my aunt but." She paused, "How did you know that?"

I gave her a dimpled grin, "I love the Greek stuff." We both laughed

We talked about everything and anything while we walked to our class when we were interrupted by a beautiful red head. "Hey Cal I don't know how I am going to make it through today, look at her, and oh," She turned to me, "we haven't met. Addison Montgomery."

I actually couldn't speak as I shamelessly checked her out. She wore a tight black dress that looked very smart but also brought out her gorgeous breast. You could tell that she was from a well off family and her designer heels didn't have to give it away. Her legs went on for miles and she was extremely attractive. Forget that, she was miraculous. I was nearly drooling when I heard Callie clear her throat purposely.

"Robbins, Arizona Robbins." I blushed at the way I introduced myself to the beautiful creature. Addison smirked and I was pretty sure she was checking me out.

She stuck out her hand to shake mine and as I touched hers, I felt electric sparks disperse through my entire body and straight down to my hot, wet core. "Nice to meet you." She whispered.

We stood there holding hand but a stupid teacher asked Addison to do her a favour. I was reluctant to let go of her hand but I did. She gave me a wink and said "Maybe see you in some classes Arizona." I gave her my best dimpled smile.

As Addison walked away Callie turned to me and said, "Okay, what was that, you two are totally into each other or did I read that wrong because usually I am right about this. I mean, I was right when I though Addie was speaking the Vagina Monologues and I have to be right that you are gay. Not meaning to make you uncomfortable. Oh shit, you're not out. Or you're not gay, I am so sorry." She continued to ramble until I cut in.

"Okay shut up, you're giving me a headache. Yes I am gay and I am out. It was never a secret. Was I that obvious?" Just then I realised that Callie and I will probably be great friends if I was already confiding in her about the intense moment with Addison. Just thn something clicked, "Wait she is gay too?"

I saw a huge grin from Callie. "Yes, oh I could set you up."

I laughed while w both walked down to Mr Burke's form room.

I went through the usual routine about being introduced to everyone and took a seat by myself. As the bell went I noticed Addison come in through the door, walking graciously saying, "Sorry I am late Mr Burke, I was Helping Mrs Bailey with something."

Mr Burke replied, "It is okay Addison, take a seat." I noticed her walk in my direction but I thought she was going to sit behind me beside a dirty blonde haired girl. But instead she sat beside me. I was shocked but tried to play it cool. After a while we were allowed to talk until the bell for next class so Addison and I talked, a lot. She told me to call her Addie and mentioned that she had just been through a break up. I told her about the amount of schools I had been to and this was the first time with my brother dead.

She put her hand on my knee to comfort me but instead it just made me really horny. She moved it up my thigh and back down. Then she lifted her hand off it. I immediately missed the contact but she reached over and picked an eyelash of my eye. I gasp at it being unexpected but it was very welcomed. Oh, I had a feeling that this was going to be a good year.


	2. Chapter 2

** Sorry if this chapter is a bit short, didn't want to keep you guys waiting. **

Chapter_ 2_

The bell rang loudly, interrupting the beautiful redhead next to me as she spoke so passionately about babies. She said how much she loved children but she thought babies were amazing. She told me about how she volunteered at the local hospital, Seattle Grace, where her father 'the Captain' was the head of cardio. I loved kids and I told her about how I volunteered at the youth club. She invited me to come and volunteer with her at the hospital. I gladly accepted. This woman fascinated me. She was so beautiful, intelligent with a huge heart.

I sat staring at her until, "Arizona, what is Avogadro's constant?" I looked up and saw Mrs Bailey looking expectantly at me. I couldn't even remember being in chemistry just sitting with the beautiful redhead.

"Um, it is 6.02x1023." I was still taken by surprise, not expecting to be asked a question. I was lucky that I loved chemistry. Addison gave me a smirk then she continued to Mrs Bailey talk as I continued to stare at her beautiful features. I just couldn't help myself. It was like saying to me not to eat any doughnuts if you left a full box in a room alone with me, but instead I want to eat her. Get your head out of the gutter Robbins, pull it together.

The bell rang for next class. As everyone began to pack away their books, Bailey was giving us homework, and a lot of it. "Okay, people. I want you all to have read chapter 3 in your textbooks. Do exercise 4 on page 27 and do exam questions 1-5 on your exam question booklet. That is for tomorrow." I heard people sigh but Addison never, she just wrote it into her diary as people left the room.

As we were heading out the door Addie said, "Hey, what are you in now. Can I see your timetable?"

"Of course," I replied, giving her my timetable. I would never deny her of anything. She lifted out hers from her blazer pocket and she scanned both pieces of papers, comparing them to each other.

She looked up, "Well, you're in luck." I raised my eyebrows at her. "We are in the exact same classes."

She laughed and so did I, "More like you are in luck, you are going to have all classes with the most awesome person in the world."

We both laughed, as I followed her to English, "Well I guess it means I am the lucky one." She gave me a smile and I also gave her a huge smile.

After English, it was break time. I always got nervous at this time of the day on your first day because I never know where to go and if I should stick to the same person. As if Addie could sense my internal battle she asked, "Do you want to meet some of my friends?"

I smiled, thankful for her being her with me. "I would love to." We arrived to what look like the theatre part of the school. It had a huge stage and a few people lay on the stage as some music blasted through someone's phone. "Hey guys, this is Arizona."

They all gave a 'hi'. Then Addie introduced everyone to me. "So, you already know Cal and Mark." She pointed to the pair, they gave a wave but then they were absorbed back into each other. "Okay so this is Izzie, George, Lexie, Alex, Meredith, Christina, Derek, Owen, Teddy, Henry, April and Jackson." I tried my best to memorise everybody's name.

"I guess this means welcome to the group Blondie." Mark said giving his cocky smile. I recognised some people from classes and heard rumours about others. This seemed to be, to be clichéd, the 'popular group.' Boy, Tim would have been so proud of me.

The bell rang and we all went to class. I spent the rest of the day with Addie, talking as if we have known each other forever, and I became great friends with Teddy and Alex.

At the end of the day, my bad weighed a ton. I had a lot of work to do and I had to walk home. When I finally walked through the door, I was met with the smell of something sweet. Which meant brownies. Probably mum thinking I had a terrible day.

I walked into the kitchen were the smell got stronger and greeted my mum with a hug. "Zona, sweetie, how was your first day of school?"

"It was great, I love the classes and I made loads of friends. This one girl was super nice to me and it feels like I have known her for a long time. She is beautiful and kind and caring and she volunteers. I am going to go with her. God, she is amaz-"

I was cut off by my mother, "Slow down Zona, and breath. She sounds lovely dear. Why don't you do your homework and we can talk at dinner, okay sweetie."

I nodded and heading upstairs. Sitting down at my desk, I got my books out and started my homework. I heard the door shut downstairs, which meant daddy was home. I looked at the time and it was 6 o'clock. I was sitting for 2 and a half hours straight, doing homework. I stretched my back and finished my English homework. Thank God, I thought. Finally I am done. I packed my bag for tomorrow and went down stairs to help set the table.

I gave my dad a hug and asked how was work and he asked me how was school. I told him about the great day I had. We sat down at a big table, full of stuffed roast chicken, roast potatoes, peas, carrots, mash and homemade gravy. I loved this dinner. After dinner and tidying up, I decided to go for a walk. Explore the new city and neighbourhood. Maybe go for a coffee and a doughnut.

After I walked for about an hour and after my amazing doughnut and coffee I stopped at a bench. I sat down and looked up at the sky. It was cloudy, I was hoping I could see the stars because I have a fascination of them but all I could she was cloud. It was pitch black and a soft wind ruffled the tree. I checked my iPhone for the time, it was nearly 9 o'clock. I decided I should head home before it got any later. As I began to walk home I felt a cold drop land on my face, then another and another until the heavens opened and a heavy rain fell. Stupid I thought a I zipped up my hoodie. This is typical Seattle weather and I didn't even think to bring an umbrella. My hair stuck to my face and my clothes were drenched. I heard a car stop beside me. I was about to run, frightened but the window unrolled downwards and I was met with the beauty who was on my mind all day.

"Hop in." She said. Not asked but she told me to and again. I wasn't going to deny her. My saviour.

**Well, let me know what you think**. **I think maybe this chapter is a bit rushed so sorry if it is shit. Please review guys and thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

___**Sorry for taking do long to update, school work is unbelievable. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_Chapter 3_

I sat in the warm car with the most amazing girl in the world driving the expensive looking beast. I shivered as a droplet of water fell of my hair and ran down the back of my neck. The redhead saw this and gave me a sympathetic look while turning up the heat. "How come you are out all on your own?" She asked me, looking at me curiously. I thought about what I should say a smile playing on my lips, should I tell her it was because I have a certain someone on my mind.

"What?" She asked me. I looked at her, confused then I realised that I had said it out loud. "Who is on your mind, is it someone you left behind in your old town. Is it one of my friends? Who?" I saw it, the green eyed monster of jealously.

I didn't know how I was going to explain myself so I answered simply, "Just this beautiful girl I know." Not giving it fully away but also coming out to her.

I saw her jaw tighten slightly, "Do I know her?"

"Yeah I would say you probably know her quite well." I was hoping that she would catch on and I wouldn't make a complete fool of myself if I said it to her aloud and be rejected.

She suddenly braked the car and looked at me shocked. "Oh my god, you like Callie, I should have known that you did because you call her 'Calliope' and you stared at her all day. You can't break her and Mark up and I mean they are perfect for each other and Callie said something about you liking me and I feel so stup_" I cut her off my pressing my finger to her lips. She gasped at the contact.

"Will you let me explain, yes, I like Calliope but only as a friend. And I wasn't staring at her, I was staring at you and I do like you in a way that I checked you out a lot today and I mean like a lot." I lost the confidence I had as she looked at me weirdly. I let my finger fall from her beautiful lips. I was thinking about how stupid I am now; she never said she was interested in me just that she knew I liked her.

I was arguing with myself in my head and I didn't even notice her take off her seatbelt or her leaning towards me but I did notice her lips touch mine. I sat there motionless and as she pulled back as if I had burnt her I pressed the seatbelt button and lunged towards her, kissing her. I let my fingers spread through her gorgeous red hair. I pushed my tongue into her mouth and she moaned which sent a jolt straight through my body and to my core.

I continued to kiss her but after a while I needed air. I didn't want to stop the kiss but I really needed to breathe before I collapsed. As I pulled back from her she had a huge smile on her face and I two had one. My dimples showing she let her finger tips slide against my face and dip down to touched my dimple on my left cheek.

She wrapped her hands through my hair and pulled me back in to start another steamy, hot kiss that I was all too pleased to participate in.

This time I felt her tongue, probing at my lips trying to invade my mouth and I of course grant her the access. I actually can't believe that this is happening. I mean, I have to be dreaming, right? This time when oxygen was necessary she trailed her lips down my neck, sucking and slightly biting it.

I knew she was marking her territory on me, giving me a hickey because she was jealous that I could have liked someone else. I have never had a hickey before, there was a bit of pain but when I felt her tongue press against the little red mark I moaned. I never wanted the moment to end.

I heard the annoying tone of an iPhone ringing, she pulled back from me quickly and put her hand into her pocket to answer the god forsaken item. "Bizzy, hello. I am on my way home now. Just need to leave a friend home." I saw her roll her eyes. "Right Bizzy."

She hung up and looked at me. "Um that was my um, Bizzy." I thought it was a bit weird and that Addison already had a girlfriend. I mean who wouldn't want her she is a tall, leggy, beautiful redhead. "God forbid she would let her children define her identity by calling her 'mother'."

"Wait, is 'Bizzy' you mom?" I asked completely confused.

I could sense that Addie didn't really like to talk about her parents. "Yes she is. Where do you live?" She changed the topic quickly so I told her where I live and we drove in silence. When we pulled up to the small house Addie finally spoke, "Have a good night."

"Yeah you too." I jumped out of the car and as I was about to close the door I had no idea what came over me or where the confidence came from but I quickly said, "Will you go on a date." I paused closing my eyes slightly. "With me?"

When I opened them I saw a bright, beautiful smile on her face. "I would love to. Night Arizona."

When she drove back down the driveway I whispered to myself, "Goodnight Addison." I zipped up my hoodie and arranged my hair so it would cover my hickey. I walked to the front door and opened it. "Hey guys, I'm back."

"What time do you call this young lady?" My father asked. I looked at my phone, wow 10p.m. what happened to the time. "I though you just went out for a walk?

My mum was standing beside him, with her hand on his shoulder and a worried look on her face because I was really wet from the rain, and to be perfectly honest I am wet from the kissing. The amazing kissing. "It started to rain but a friend of mine that I met from school today gave me a lift home. And I got a date." I said proudly with the famous Robbins smile.

"Don't let it happen again. As for the date, already Zona? She must have made a pretty great first impression."

"Yea, she did." I said smiling to myself. "I think I am going to get a shower. I am freezing. Night mommy, night daddy." I gave them both a hug and a kiss on the cheek and went upstairs.

I walked into my room and started to dispose of my damp clothes in the laundry basket in my room and my very damp panties. I have done a lot of things with girls but from doing so little I haven't been that wet before. I turned on the shower while standing stark naked in my en suite as the shower heated up. I just kept thinking about Addie and how her touch had affected me. I then walked over to the mirror to admire the purple bruise on my neck.

Wow, that is hot. I then jumped in the shower. Lathering my hair. I love having really warm showers or baths after a long day. After I was finished in the shower I brushed my teeth and I got changed into my tank top and shorts and brushed my hair. I never dry my hair with a blow dryer and I straighten it rarely because my hair dries a wavy way or sometimes quite straight. In the morning I would quickly straighten it but most of the time I never bother.

I got into my double bed and wrapped the blankets around me. Before I knew it, I had drifted off to sleep.

I woke up from my peaceful dreams to the annoying beeping of my alarm clock. Great, I thought, morning already. But then the redhead came to mind and I couldn't wait to go to school. I jumped out of my bed, basically running to my en suite and started the day with a warm shower. When I got out of it I wrapped a towel around my body and then brushed my teeth. I pulled my bobble out of my hair, which I wore in the shower to prevent my hair from getting wet.

I walked into my bedroom and then into my small walk in closet over flowing with clothes. I picked out my new skinny jeans, a blue shirt that matched my eyes, my white tank top and my favourite brown boots. I loved to wear shirts, I think it is because you never really button them and it is more of an accessory. After I was changed, I sorted my hair. I opted to straighten it today as I had still and hour or so before school. My hair looked really long when it was straighten. It reached the middle of my back. I applied a light foundation, some mascara and a little bit of light blue eye shadow. I then put on my clear lip gloss.

I checked myself over in the mirror, happy that I looked okay and happy with my hickey. I tucked in my brother's dog tags, so that they were hidden under my tank top. I dashed down the stairs with a huge smile on my face. I have always been a morning person. Maybe I was a little too perky for the early hours of the morning but people tend to get used to it. I said a quick good morning to my mom while casually scratching my neck in a certain area, happy my dad had already left for work. I grabbed the brown paper bag on the table and put it in my backpack. I looked at the time on the microwave, I had 15 minutes to kill so I decided to go to Starbucks on the way to school and get a doughnut.

When I arrived at Starbucks, luckily there wasn't many in the queue. I ordered a coffee and three doughnuts when I heard a chuckle behind me which caused a flutter in my tummy. I turned around and was met with the breath taking grin from a certain girl. "Hungry are we?"

I blushed, in embarrassment, probably seeming like a fat bastard ordering three doughnuts. "Well, one is for now and the other is for break and the other is for, um lunch."

"I was just messing with you AZ." Again I had another flutter in my tummy, I already had a nickname from Addison. I haven't been AZ since my brother was alive, but hearing her say it, I don't know, I just loved it. I loved hearing it of her voice.

"I haven't been called 'AZ' in a long time." I subconsciously lifted my hand to my neck, holding the dog tags in a long time. Addie smiled at me and then lifted a piece of hair from my neck and tucked it behind my ear so she could admire her handy work.

Addie grinned at me then began to speak again, "Well, I was thinking that because you asked me on a date, I think you need my number." She winked at me then stuck her hand in my front pocket, I gasp at her hand being so close to my centre. I actually think I nearly came, the forwardness of it. She typed her number in quickly and then put my phone back into my pocket, she let her fingers hang there, just slightly in my pocket, holding on. "So, do you want a lift to school?"

I was still shocked and all I was able to do was to nod dumbly at her. "I think you need to get your order first and pay." She laughed for a minute then asked the guy at the counter for a vanilla latte. After we got our orders and paid we headed to her car. As she unlocked the door, I took in the beast of the thing in actual light and not the darkness of last night. It was a black and very shiny SUV.

While we drove to school I took out one of my jam filled doughnuts and began to eat my obviously very healthy breakfast. When we stopped in the car park, Addie turned to me and started to laugh. I had no idea what was so funny. "You got a little something," she indicated to the corner of her mouth. I was so embarrassed, this so trumps the Starbucks moment. I tried to wipe it away. She shook her head, saying no.

She then reached forwards and wiped it with her finger. I was surprised at what she did next, she licked her finger. "Mmm Jam." She then winked at me and started to get out of the car. Wow the things that girl does to me I thought.

**So how was it? Please review guys and I will try my best to update soon :) **


End file.
